nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:State elections
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ State Elections are elections that are held in Lovia and in which Governors and Deputy Governors are elected. Currently, State Elections are being held in the months of September and October. State Elections Governor Candidates, 2011 Lovian citizens that have a residence in a state may run for governor in that state -- but no other states, regardless of whether they have a residence in the other state or not. Candidacies How to fill it out: *Name - small party logo and party abbriviation or name; political views (i.e. conservative, progressive) **Candidacy filed: use five of these: ~ (tildes) for just date stamp **Residence within state: (i.e. Noble City, SY) These candidates run in the State Elections, 2011: OPEN September 16th CLOSED October 1st Clymene *Justin Abrahams - Labour Party - Social democrat, regionalist ** 14:15, September 16, 2012 (UTC) ** Ferg Beach, CL * George Underhill - Indepedent - Socialist, enviromentalist ** 21:04, September 29, 2012 (UTC) ** Plains, CL Kings *Jhon Lewis - - Christianity, socialism, traditionalism, democracy, regionalism **17:47, September 16, 2012 (UTC) **Abby Springs, Newhaven, KI *William Krosby - - Social liberalism, economic centrism, progressivism **20:01, September 16, 2012 (UTC) **Pines, Newhaven, KI Oceana *Oos Wes Ilava - ; Christian socialist, conservative, regionalist **12:49, September 16, 2012 (UTC) **Downtown Hurbanova, OC *Bart Koenen - Party New Oceana; progressive, centrist, regionalist **05:23, September 21, 2012 (UTC) **Downtown Hurbanova, OC Seven *Semyon Breyev - independent, regionalist, pragmatist. **12:16, September 16, 2012 (UTC) **Novosevensk, SE *... Sylvania *Marcus Villanova - Labour Party - Progressive-Socialist, Reformer **14:20, September 16, 2012 (UTC) **East of Sylvania *Lukas Hoffmann - Conservative Nationalist Party - Democratic Libertarian, Regionalist **18:35, September 16, 2012 (UTC) **Noble City, SY *Nicholas Sheraldin - New Green Party - Left-wing, environmentalist, liberal **09:37, September 17, 2012 (UTC) **Noble City, SY *Nathaniel Scribner - (Independent) Perryism, Social Conservative, Economic Liberal **16:12, September 18, 2012 **Charleston, SY Voting Opens October 1st. Voting begins at 7 AM (PDT, UTC-7) in Noble City, equivalent to 4 PM (CEST, UTC+2) in Brussels, and to 10 AM (EDT, UTC-4) on the US East Coast. Legal requirements *One must be a citizen of Lovia. *One must have an official residence in the state where one wants to cast a vote. Therefore, a citizen can cast votes in a minimum of one and a maximum of three states. Please check whether you have a legal residence in a state before voting; this info can be found here. Voting per state *''Please respect the page layout!'' Each citizen can cast one vote to one candidate in each state that they have a residence in. Votes to a candidate may be cast by residents of the state, but not by those who are not residents of the state. The entire election regulations can be read in the Constitution. Fraud will be persecuted. Please use: * Template:Pro ( ) The polling stations are open. Clymene Votes in favor of Justin Abrahams, candidate from the Labour Party, social democrat and regionalist, hailing from Ferg Beach, CL: * —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:22, October 2, 2012 (UTC) * HORTON11: • 14:12, October 2, 2012 (UTC) * 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 15:44, October 2, 2012 (UTC) * Marcus/Michael Villanova 00:46, October 3, 2012 (UTC) * ... Votes in favor of George Underhill, independent candidate, socialist and environmentalist, hailing from Plains, CL: * George the Greek (talk) 21:01, October 5, 2012 (UTC) * ... Kings Votes in favor of Jhon Lewis, candidate from the , standing for Christianity, socialism, traditionalism, democracy and regionalism, hailing from Abby Springs, Newhaven, KI: * - Wabba The I Wabba The I (talk) 15:14, October 2, 2012 (UTC) * Bart K (talk) 10:54, October 6, 2012 (UTC) * MartijnM (talk) 11:26, October 11, 2012 (UTC) * ... Votes in favor of William Krosby, candidate from the , social liberal, economic centrist, and progressive, hailing from Pines, Newhaven, KI: * —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:22, October 2, 2012 (UTC) * 77topaz (talk) 10:16, October 10, 2012 (UTC) * MMunson (talk) 01:23, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Oceana Votes in favor of Oos Wes Ilava, candidate from the , Christian socialist, conservative, and regionalist, hailing from Downtown Hurbanova, OC: * HORTON11: • 15:13, October 2, 2012 (UTC) * Wabba The I Wabba The I (talk) 15:14, October 2, 2012 (UTC) * --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:31, October 2, 2012 (UTC) * [[User:DimiTalen|'Dimi'Talen]] 08:42, October 4, 2012 (UTC) * MartijnM (talk) 11:26, October 11, 2012 (UTC) * ... Votes in favor of Bart Koenen, candidate from the Party New Oceana, progressive, centrist, and regionalist, hailing from Downtown Hurbanova, OC: * --Semyon 21:50, October 2, 2012 (UTC) * Bart K (talk) 10:53, October 6, 2012 (UTC) * ... * ... Seven Votes in favor of Semyon Breyev, independent candidate, regionalist and pragmatist, hailing from Novosevensk, SE: * --Semyon 21:21, October 2, 2012 (UTC) * MartijnM (talk) 11:26, October 11, 2012 (UTC) * ... * ... Sylvania Votes in favor of Marcus Villanova, candidate from the Labour Party, progressive socialist and reformer, hailing from East of Sylvania: * Marcus/Michael Villanova 00:47, October 2, 2012 (UTC) * HORTON11: • 14:12, October 2, 2012 (UTC) * (I was somehow disappointed in the "green vision" of every candidate. Where is the idealism and radicalism? Anyway, Michael deserves my vote because he is a true progressive and a friend of the cause.) [[User:DimiTalen|'Dimi'Talen]] 08:44, October 4, 2012 (UTC) * --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:48, October 10, 2012 (UTC) two reasons: though CNP is politically closer to me than Labour, in the SE it's more about the person than about the political program; f.e. you can't pass anti-abortion laws on State level. In my opinion, Marcus did just fine last term. I preferably want to see a coalition between Marcus as Governor and Kunarian as Deputy; next elections I might be convinced of Kunarian's ability to be the Governor. Second reason (probably the more interesting :P): an equal vote number'll make the elections more exciting :P * MMunson (talk) 23:47, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Votes in favor of Lukas Hoffmann, candidate from the Conservative Nationalist Party, democratic libertarian and regionalist, hailing from Noble City, SY: * Kunarian (talk) 18:27, October 1, 2012 (UTC) * —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:22, October 2, 2012 (UTC) * Wabba The I Wabba The I (talk) 15:14, October 2, 2012 (UTC) * — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 00:38, October 3, 2012 (UTC) * ... Votes in favor of Nicholas Sheraldin, candidate from the New Green Party, leftwinger, environmentalist, and liberal, hailing from Noble City, SY: * 77topaz (talk) 03:03, October 2, 2012 (UTC) * George the Greek (talk) 21:01, October 5, 2012 (UTC) * ... See also * Constitution * Federal Elections Category:Forum Category:Congress